Important People
Have an issue and don't know who to contact: Use this list so you know who is in charge of what! Bleach Roleplay no longer available Due to the erratic and highly volatile personality of the owner, Samanthaprater, the sim was finally closed down. There were accusations of stalking, harassing behavior, cyberbullying and attempts to intimidate others, leveled at her, over a period of time. She has repeatedly made false allegations and claims against different individuals, attempting to manipulate others to her point of view. She was finally confronted by a large online community for her actions. During that confrontation, she did confess to all of those actions and more. Despite the confrontation on The Whisperer, she has continued her toxic behavior beyond the border of Second Life and that site, over to a site called Virtual Secrets, where she is well known for submittint secrets to the site about herself, then falsely claiming that she was being harassed. When she was exposed for trying to set up those she had been trying to bully, she turned her ire onto the Virtual Secrets site, itself, falsely claiming that the site was harassing her, doxxing her and that they were lying about her. For a period of time there, she was posting libel comments against the site, spamming the different threads in an attempt to harass the users there, and tried to get the site taken down. A simple Google search of her name, Samanthaprater + Virtual Secrets, will bring up a wide variety of different threads that she has attempted to infect with her irrational rants and wild claims. She finally reached a level of abuse on the site, where the owner of the site had no other recourse but to shadow ban her from making any further comments on the platform. On the other site that was already mentioned, The Whisperer, she submitted another secret posting, attempting to defame another roleplaying member of another community. In that thread, she repeatedly spammed it, going off on wild rants, once more, when people did not take her side, threatening them with violence and harassment. It was in that thread that she finally confessed to what she had been doing to people over the years when they refused to allow her to subjugate them to her intimidations, threats, or harassment. The defaming post and subsequent thread that accompanied it, have both now been removed from the site by the site owner, due to the fact that Samanthaprater had spammed it to the point where there was over 950+ comment in it, 85% of those comments were of her spamming the thread. In the later part of December 2019, she received her third suspension from Linden Lab, this time for spamming their community forum and violation their community standards. She received approx. a week to10 days this time, blocked from logging into either the forum or Second life platform. When her suspension ended on December 28th, she came back inworld, spamming and almost holding hostage, several unmoderated groups, with wild claims of stopping an attempted hack on Google and Second life. This lasted from the 28th to the 30th, since the Linden Lab office was closed due to the Christmas holidays. She made claims and named individuals that were supposedly responsible for the "hack" and further claimed that she was a Linden Lab employee due to her "saving" the grid. She stated to different groups that she personally had banned all of the people she had named in different notecards she sent out to the community, becoming increasingly upset and aggressive when evidence was shown that none of those individuals were banned, but were, in fact, on the grid. When the official LL office opened, the Samanthaprater account, along with her other two alt accounts were summarily permanently deleted and banned from the grid by the company, for breach of the TOS and the Community Standards. Despite the banning, Samanthaprater has attempted to evade the ban, as having been witnessed by a few individuals, creating one account at one point called SamanthapraterTemp. Linden Lab quickly banned and deleted that account within a matter of a few hours. As you can witness down below, Samanthaprater is still attempting to quieten anyone who attempts to shine the light of truth into her barrel of lies. All that has been stated above has been witnessed not just by one individual but by a community of people, who have all attempted to reason with her, to no avail. Category:Staff Category:Bleach Update